Lost soul
by kitsune-foxer
Summary: When odd lost everything, threw away what was left of his friends, and ended xana, what will happen when a new student appears...Terrible summery but... chapter 6 is up, read and review at your leisure.
1. New day, new student

**Lost soul _Aka return of hope_**

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I don't own code lyoko in any way, I did not create this show and I will never say that I did. I hold rights my oc.

If you like my story and wish to post it elsewhere then please ask me first.

Now then, all that I will sue you ass if you say this is your story stuff out of the way.

And just so you know I had to use 1 as a separator because anything else would not show on the seen (aka the setting)

The room was quite aside from the chalk sliding on the board.

Odd was asleep in class again, this was his daily habit now. It was strange that odd liked to sleep so much seeing as how no matter what his dreams would always returned to the very moment in which he lost Ulrick and yumi to x.a.n.a.

Jeremy and aelita where in the back of the room, they had already finished there work. The rest of the class was grinding there pencils away trying to understand how they could so easily finish the work but they did not dwell on this.

Jeremy and aelita where staring at odd trying to figure out why he slipped into such a state when they where not as badly hurt by the deaths of there friends.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ok class pencils down"

The teacher said in an audible tone, she raised her brow looking towards odd knowing that he would fail if his act did not improve. She then took he eyes off of odd and looked into her planner; a slight smile came to her face as she looked to the class.

"Well it seems that we shall be receiving a new student today"

She said as she chucked a ruler on her desk at odd smacking him square on the head, this usually brought a laugh over the class room but people did not want to get on odds bad side as he had become quite violent these days. Odd reacted quickly, raising his head only to catch the words "new student" he shook his head slightly then sent a cold look to the teacher.

"He will be arriving in a few minutes"

She then glared back at odd; she had a menacing look on her face that to most students meant dentition, though to odd it meant nothing knowing full well he would not show.

"I hope you will all give him a warm welcome"

The teachers tone deepened as she glared at odd once more, she knew that he would not do a thing she said so she only could pray he would not make the new classmate run in fear as he did the last fifteen.

Odd paid no mind to her and lowered his head back into his arms trying to get some more sleep in.

As she finished speaking the door cracked open, and the upper half of a head peeked in. all that could be seen was dark blue hair, and a pair of ice blue eyes that seemed to search the room.

**New kid p.o.v (he will be named in a sec)**

I cracked the door slightly to peer in knowing this was my new class and I was a little shy.

well, it doesn't seem like a bad class

I thought as I built up enough courage to step into the room. I walked into the middle of the room taking a better look at my new class; it was actually smaller than I thought causing me to let out a small sigh of relief.

now what?

I thought as the teacher placed her hand on my shoulder, this In turn caused me to look back to her; she had a smile on her face as she asked me to introduce my self.

damn, this is the part I hate…

I took a gulp and took a breath looking to my feet then back to the class.

"Grüße (greetings), my name is Joshua."

I said in a slightly fearful tone afraid people would laugh at my way of saying hello; I looked to my feet again then back up met by a question, which I would quickly answer.

"I am from Germany; from a tone know as kern or core in English. I am here through the exchange student program."

As I spoke I could see there where many people amazed by such a comment thing but then my eyes laid upon one.

is he alright?

I thought as I could see there was something odd about him, just by they way he positioned himself, he seemed to be distant unlike the rest of the class. As I kept looking at him all I could see was semi-long black hair with red tips, a black t-shirt, and a pair of paints similar to my own.

As I kept my gaze on him I felt the teacher nudge me on the shoulder, I looked to her as she pointed to a seat in the back, I shook my head slightly.

"Can I sit by him?"

I asked pointing to the empty seat next to odd. The teacher was hesitant but in the end she allowed me to sit there, though as I walked to the seat my eyes trailed off seeing that some people where a little edge.

what is with them?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Joshua was walking to his seat all people could think was "is he insane, does he have a death wish?"

And as Joshua approached odd raised his head, the look on his face was blank, dark, with a hint of hatred. Though Joshua could see beyond this face, he could see sorrow on odds eyes. The only thing Joshua could think of is what could have caused such a deep scar.

**Odds p.o.v**

can't get any sleep around this fucking class

I thought when I heard a gasp here and there, i was eager to know what kind of thing could cause this aside from me. Slightly cocking me head up enough so that my eyes where hidden by my hair I could see that this Joshua kind wanted to sit by me. I moved the hair covering my right eye as to see what the twit looked like only to find my heart begin to race.

what…the…..hell

I thought as I could feel something inside myself that I had not felt in a year. My heart was truly racing and I could only wonder how that boy could do it.

what am I feeling?

I thought seeing as how I had left my emotions behind me long ago. My eyes looked over him as they where soon captured by his face or more to say his eyes, they where so soft, they seemed to emit such a warm glow.

As I was looking my tough was fooling with the back of my lip-ring.

As he came closer I looked over the rest of him, he had on a black long-sleeve shirt that was tight on his body yet loose at the sleeves with a mudvayne logo on the front and a pair of heavy black paints that had chains hanging every where.

he's…he's……beautiful"

As he came close I lowered my head down into my arms again quickly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Joshua took his seat he lowered his eyes down to odd, he wanted to know his name, and mainly he wanted to see if he could help this lost soul.

He raised one of his hands nearly to odds shoulder but hesitated for a second but chose to do it anyways and gave him a small nudge.

"Umm… can I ask what your name is?"

He said softly to odd as to not let the teacher hear he but he got no response.

please leave me alone, please leave me alone

Odd thought as he did not want to feel happiness and he knew that when he looked at Joshua that was the only thing he felt, but Joshua kept on nudging.

"Please tell me you're na…"

Joshua said in a calm but kind voice but was quickly cut off by a somewhat shrill female voice.

"Don't bother, he doesn't talk to anyone. Well at least he hasn't since his friends ditched him…"

When odd heard that something inside him clicked as his head shot up, he was gritting his teeth as he turned to face the loud mouth.

"Sissy, why don't you just shut the fuck up, all you have to say is shit you little bitch!"

This caught everyone off guard, mainly because no one had heard odds voice in months so it drew in many eyes.

"Odd"

Sissy said faintly as she could not believe that odd could one say such a cruel thing and two because he wouldn't have said anything before, she wondered what could have caused this. As sissy was thinking of a way to make a comeback to such a statement the bell rang, though Joshua blanked it out as he got a look at odds face, he did not pay mind to the look It held now as he could only imagine a smile on his face, this in turn caused his heart to skip a beat. He had never seen such a beautiful boy in his life, though he shook it off now hearing the bell he rose to his feet grabbing his things and rushing from the class with a smile on his face with only the name "odd" on his mind.

Me wile back in the class, most of the students had left aside from Jeremy and aelita who where wondering why odd would choose to blow his top, so they went to talk to him. As they approached holding each others hand.

"That was certainly quite some scene you made odd, so why did you say something to her now?"

Jeremy said there was a slight hint of fear in his voice recalling the beating he got last time he tried to talk to odd.

Odd looked turned to them the steel sphere in his lip twisting in a circular motion out of annoyance. Odd quickly grabbed Jeremy by the collar of his shirt and jerking him forward so he was a few inches from odds face.

"If you don't want to get your fucking face knocked in then back off Jeremy"

Odd said as he threw Jeremy back causing him to fall to the floor, aelita was going to say something but Jeremy stopped her as he watched odd storm out of the room and walk towards the dorms.

"Let him his space"

Jeremy said as he got to his feet taking aelita by that hand and walking with her to there next class.

Kitsune-Foxer: well what do you think of the re-vamp I did to it? I kinda did not like a lot about it tried to fix some errors and I think it came out nicely, more detail and stuck to the base idea .

Please R&R

Flame if ye wish but I will cast it aside

Constructive criticism welcome


	2. The Faceless

OMG gasp… sorry for the late… late… LATE! Second chapter… I kinda was thinking a lot… and I was not sure how to continue this story… regardless, I felt it best that I at least try… SO! Yeah… big whoop… chapter two is here.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**The box of stuff!**

1.First off! Thanks for the reviews!

2.I don't hold any copyrights to Code Lyoko.

3.This story is based around Odd and an original character.

4.This is my story, I own this little fragment of text… if you want to use it elsewhere I don't mind… just remember to credit me… but I would prefer if you asked first.

5.I hope you enjoy

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_The Faceless: X.a.n.a!_**

The day, it was over. Odd was sitting in his room, an ill silence held heavy in the air as the small lamp that was kept on his desk illuminated the small dormitory room, his eyes looking over the empty wall's aside from a picture he had painted a small while back, the room itself was quite bare, merely the large dresser, desk, and the very bed that Odd used. A soft sigh as his eyes were simply fixated upon the picture. A look of lament on his face as I leaned against the wall that was opposite to were Ulrich's bed had once been. He still to this day could not accept the fact he was gone… yumi either… but in his mind he knew that he could have done nothing… a soft sigh escaped him as he placed his right hand over his face to cover his eyes.

"Damn principal… suspending me… damn it…"

He grumbled as he slowly shut his eyes, the constant whispers, the hate… it idea's of how he could return the favor flowing throughout his mind as he slowly relaxed and thus fell into slumber.

**-Meanwhile-**

"So, Mister Pichon, and you Mister Poliakoff were fighting again? Well… since you two obviously need a little more self control… you each have a week of detention."

A calm principal Delmas said as he looked toward, both Hervé and Nicolas looked toward one another, as the principal swore that he could see lightning shooting from each of there eyes as they made there way out of his office. The principal leaning back in his chair at that point as Jim entered, Joshua behind him only a step as the principal then looked toward him, his hand reaching over the desk as he gestured the student to take a seat.

"Now, I heard you wanted to see me. So what is it that I can help you with today?"

Delmas asked calmly as Joshua sat down, for a moment his eyes were only focused on a his boots as he tapped his tow's together, he was slowly trying to form a decent way for his request as he then looked toward the principal, his eyes somewhat distant as his lips began to part.

"Could I ask for a room transfer?"

He said in a near whisper as the principal pondered for a moment, he was not quite sure what the point was but he really didn't mind… perhaps he had found a friend, who knew, but regardless the principal just nodded as he brought himself back to the request at hand and not the reasoning behind the request itself.

"And where is the room you want to…"

"His name is Odd…"

Joshua stated before the principal could finish his question, slowly however he returned looking towards his boots as he placed his hands together in his lap as the room became silent, both principal Delmas and jim only wondered why he would make a request such as that and thus the principal gave him a stern look.

"Are you certain? Della Robbia has had issues for the past year… that I am sure you know… if you specifically would wish to share a room with him."

Jim pointed out from the back of the office as the principal nodded in agreement but Joshua simply returned the nod in turn causing the principal to let off a sigh and mark it upon a small chart that was atop his desk.

"You will be relocated later today… now you may return to class."

He said calmly as Joshua continued to keep his place, slowly however he leaned forward and gave a sort of bow before again returning his gaze to the principal, a quandary was upon him as when he first heard Odd speak, he could remember great hate… but it felt like it was masking something… this had pried at his mind as he again parted his lips, words however did not come forth as last time.

"What happened to him? You what you say… hints that he was not always what he is now… could you tell me?"

He asked in a particularly bold manner as the principal simply let off a sigh as he brought his hands down on his desk, he shook his head slowly for a moment as he removed his glasses and proceed to rub his eyes for a moment.

"Odd is the only one who can say for sure… we are clueless really… as far as we know, his two friends ran away… but come now… that is easily seen as a lie, otherwise he would still be in contact with them and would not…"

He cut his words short as the bell rang; placing his glasses on his face once more he simply swayed his head.

"Well, he might tell you… but now it is time for class… so you best hurry if you don't want to be late…"

He said calmly as he nodded to Jim whom thus placed his hand on Joshuas shoulder causing a glace and thus his opposite arm raised the thumb outstretched toward the door as he picked up on the fact he was asked to escort him. Joshua taking the hint rose from his place and followed Jim from the office and into the halls; Jim had begun to babble as they made there way… Joshua however lost in thought as to the event's, not sure what to think as he came to an abrupt halt.

"What the hell is that!"

Jim's voice boomed as he had turned his head to the court yard. Joshua turning as well to see a creature sitting there, no motion what so ever. His eyes widened quickly while the visage of a four legged creature sat in the center of the courtyard, it's "skin" a bright umber as each leg was capped with metal bracers, and a white face plate was affixed to what looked like its head, for moments Joshua stood there as Jim did the same, not sure what to make of it while Joshua took notice to the stir in it's motionless state.

"It moved…"

He said softly as a shrill howl came from the odd looking thing as it crossed one of its hind legs on the ground and brought the other to a kneeled state while raising both frontal legs up and pointed them directly toward Jim and Joshua.

"What… is it… doing?"

Joshua again spoke as he took two steps back, Jim shifting in front of Joshua slowly as he caught a glimpse of a symbol on it's face plate, something about it… just giving him a moment of remembrance as he turned to Joshua, a stern look on his face as something had hit him mentally… he wasn't sure but the words X.a.n.a popped into his mind.

"Go find Della Robbia… he should be in the dorms… go… now!"

He said loudly as the sound of glass shattering followed his voice, Jim being knocked to the floor as Joshua tore across exiting the back door.

-End chapter 2-

-Kitsune-Foxer: Hmm, well… I don't much enjoy it… kinda feel like im either not taking this were I was hoping to… or it is getting there at a faster pace than I wanted it too… well… anyways hope you enjoy and please… I need some constructive criticism here…


	3. Just Stop!

**Chapter three: Just Stop!**

**Notes:** _Ok, I do not own code lyoko… I never did and most likely never will… thus I do not own the characters that were created by France 3. However! I do own this little fiction as well as the original character Joshua. If you like the Fic and want to put it up somewhere else, be my guest… however please notify me and of course be kind enough to credit me._

Also a new addition to the box of stuff! The review area! –Crowd cheers- yes, yes now here is where I respond to you people who review.

**The Review Box**

**Boyswillbeboys:** Heh, yes I know there aren't many odd based fictions! Thus! I set out to correct this as they are such a great pair! I will finish this Fiction however! Even if it kills me… though I have some ideas that seemed to spark my interest greatly! So expect me to update more frequently when I get some time to type.

**Bobbyneko:** Thanks for the complements! Keeps me from nulling my ideas for this story just as all the people who review do. So keep them coming and I will keep these stories coming!

**Odd22:** Wait no longer! It's here! and yeah… heh… I was going to let it die until I got them new reviews.

**Crocodile:** All in due time, all in due time.

**Note to all my reviewers!**

You guys are great! After all you're the reason I made a chapter 2… yes I was going to leave this for dead and start something new! But then I saw new reviews… and in my opinion… which I didn't follow… even if only one person reads it I would continue writing… so thanks for bring me back! I would feel so low if I didn't finish this little story. In short you all kick ass!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just stop!**

A scream, eyes popping open as odd was ripped from sleep, dazed as he raised his left hand to his forehead, he slowly sat up as he looked around unsure what the issue was and slowly he shook his head, a strange feeling overtaking him as he rose to his feet. Kiwi barking loudly at the door as Odd looked to him, kiwi backing away as he pressed his ear to the door. The sounds for frantic students booming through the dormitories, the wood carrying the sound of each step with great vibration as I shifted back a step he didn't know what to think of the situation as he simply returned to his bed, slumping down placing his elbows on his knee's while at the same time pressing his palms against his chins.

"I wonder what all that noise is about. What do you think Kiwi?"

Odd said calmly, his tone soft as his eyes set upon his small grey dog, it looked back to him slowly laying down next to his right leg, resting it's head on odd's shoe it let of a coo of content as odd reached down, his right hand softly running over the small dog's fur, an occasional scratch here and there as he leaned back against the wall. Time seeming to stop in that instant, the screams, the heavy fast paced foot steps creating no sound… Odd simply was fixated on the empty space that was opposite to him. His mind flooding in memories… things he pushed away… things he wanted to forget… they were painful… odd raising his hands quickly to the sides of his head as his body lapsed to the left, his teeth gritted as his eye lids crushed together as he could see a flash.

(A/N: Flash back in Italics, also the flash back is in Odd's POV)

_"Odd, come on… wake up…"_

_A disgruntled voice called as I rolled over, the bed warm, and so soft… I didn't want to move, I was in heaven… though I could feel a hand pressing against my shoulder, shifting my shoulder slightly as the hand continued to annoy me until I finally opened my eyes._

"_Come on odd… if we want to get hot water we have to get going."_

_The voice came again as I looked up, a blurred image in my site, a figure I knew… Ulrich standing there above me, a towel in hand among other things as I sat up and began to rub my eyes._

The image flashing only for a moment as Odd continued to grip his skull, his eyes opened wide, the sockets bulged for a moment as he sheltered his face in the bed, his head throbbing as again a flash came over his eyes.

"_Man… I hate science… just so confusing…"_

_I muttered as I looked toward Ulrich, the brunette looking so calm as he leaned against the wall, the sound of the vending machines coolers wiring around filling the air in a soft rhythm. Ulrich only let off a chuckle as he looked toward me, his eye's placid as he met my own eyes._

"_Well, you know if you didn't sleep through class… it would be easier for you."_

_Ulrich retorted to my statement, drawing a small chuckle from me as I slipped a euro into the coffee machine, a cup falling as my hand wrapped around it as I turned to face Ulrich once more, a large grin on my face._

"_But I need my beauty sleep… or I might end up looking like sissy."_

_I cackled evilly as Ulrich joined me._

"_Hey Ulrich, Odd"_

_A calm collect yet kind voice echoed cutting through out small burst of laughter, my eyes blinking for a moment as I spotted Yumi walking toward us, a small wave of my free hand to her as Jeremy also popped up out of no where. He was wearing his usually face, sleepy more to say and thus I chuckled._

"_All night with your princess again, eh Einstein?"_

_I said as we all let off a chuckle._

Odd's mind sparking, neurons revving, trailing through his brain, uncovering more, but in the same instant his head felt as if it was going to burst, eyes once more clamped shut again, however he could feel Kiwi's coarse tongue running over my cheek, a worried bark escaping the small dog. Odd rolling over again, his heart rate had begun to accelerate as the tormenting images continued without respite as his brow became wet, sweat rolling from his epidermis as he almost wanted to scream out in agony, however before he had the chance… another paralyzing flash cast over his oculars.

"_Laser Arrow!"_

_I yelled out loudly as my arm jutted backward from the recoil, a Block bursting into fragments before me as I turned, Yumi and Ulrich where safe guarding Aelita to the tower while I covered the rear; A small smirk on my face as I began to hop around avoiding a rain of blasts from a squad of hornets, the constant movement with a Laser Arrow here and there allowing me to dispatch them swiftly._

"_Jeremy, im going to get moving… ill be heading toward the others."_

_I said in a somewhat pumped voice, the adrenalin rushing through my digital form as I turned, my body angled low as I dashed, Jeremy hadn't said anything for me to worry about there safety and as such I didn't rush. Converging on the tower however I spotted Aelita entering as Ulrich and Yumi had surrounded a Mega Tank, Ulrich a great distance away in three directions due to a triplicate while Yumi held the one side. I came to a halt and let off a sigh of relief as I could see that they were fine but that was only a poor choice as we all turned our gaze to the tower as it was deactivating. The Tank opening wide and charging as my eyes opened._

"_Look out!"_

_I screamed out, Ulrich and Yumi turning to face the Tank but far to late, the beam cutting clean through them, there body's fading white as a voice carried through my head._

"_Return to the past now!"_

_The voice said as everything froze, my eyes opened wide as Ulrich and Yumi froze in the de-virtualization process._

Odd grunting as he opened his mouth, the image of X.a.n.a floating in his mind while air flowed into his lungs, the image flashing a deep red as he could see Yumi and Ulrich faces meld into the image and vanish, a sadistic laugh echoing in his mind. In that instant a noise burst loose from Odd's svelte frame, the scream ripping through the dorm's as time had again taken movement, Odd opened his eyes wide as he was found in a fetal position on his bed his agonizing roar continuing… however it was not just a scream… it was a message.

"Just stop!"

The words became un-fragmented by the massive vibration's let off by his vocal cords as the laugh faded from his mind, a black shadow that had gone unseen escaping his body and thus vanishing into the air as his door flung open. Odd quickly spun over, his heart stopped as he saw that boy… Joshua… standing there in his door, heavy pant's being drawn from the german boy as Odd just looked on.

"What do you want?"

Odd said with venom to the boy as he chocked to get such a tone out, Joshua incapable of speaking as he had searched nearly the entire dorm building only to have the luck of hearing odd… this however startled him as he fell to his knee. Odd looking at him as Joshua grappled with a random marker that was laid on the floor as one of Kiwi's chew toys, popping the cap off he slammed the tip into the wall, his hand moving swiftly as he dropped the marker and let his back fall upon the door frame.

"X.A.N.A"

Odd said as he looked toward the marking on the wall.

-Kitsune-Foxer: well… oddly I like this chapter much more than the others by far! Heh thanks to you my reviewers! Inspiration was born after letting this sit. Well anyways chapter 3 is here! Well I hope you enjoy the read. Review at your leisure (Inner Kitsune: oh come on… you read it… tell me what you think) Hope you enjoy! Chapter four is already being thought up too so the wait might not be so long!


	4. To lift a burden

**Chapter four: To lift a burden.**

**Notes:** _Ok, I do not own code lyoko… I never did and most likely never will… thus I do not own the characters that were created by France 3. However! I do own this little fiction as well as the original character Joshua. If you like the Fic and want to put it up somewhere else, be my guest… however please notify me and of course be kind enough to credit me._

**The Review Box**

**Blaze Waterflower:** Im going out on a limb here but would you happen to be lye? Heh, either way I have many twists in store.

**Bobbyneko:** Heh, yes but sadly for the sake of storyline… poor odd had to take a bit of pain… but don't worry heh heh heh… odd gets a little revenge.

**powerpuffs621:** After the holidays? Oh no no… I promised to get another chapter up ASAP… granted that did not mean I would spew out something that would make blind children cry . but here you go enjoy!

**Note to all my reviewers:**

Well, sorry it has taken me so long… but I had a massive writers block smash me right on the noggin… the last chapter one of the contributors might I add heh. If you want a list of what caused it… well lets leave it at the day I put up chapter 3… it was already around 45 pages of text typed for various other things… and it didn't really help… but I am back!

* * *

Splayed, odd laid out on his bed, his heart beating rapidly… the images gone yet pain lingered… the sent of sweat hanging in the air as Odd simply laid, motionless as his breathing was hasty… Joshua in a similar position as he rested against the door frame but slowly he raised his head and looked toward Odd, a worried look on his face as he could see something was wrong, it was easy to see as Joshua slowly crawled toward the Odd, his mind repeating the same scream… he was worried and there was no doubt in his mind as he placed his hand on Odds shoulder. Odd however did not take lightly to the gesture as he jerked his shoulder away from Joshua… odd clenching his teeth as pain trailed from where Joshua had laid his hand.

"Don't touch me; don't even come near me…"

Odd chocked as Joshua didn't respond… only letting his hand hang in the air, his eyes closed as he tilted his head to the left. His only intention was to help… yet like every other time he had good intention… he only seemed to make things worse, this seemed to be just like every other time. Joshua found himself to be a failure and this to him felt like no exception as he lowered his head, thus he managed to catch Odds attention as his hand fell to his side.

"Im sorry… I-I just, I just wanted to…"

"Don't… worry… I just don't feel so good right now."

Odd interjected before Joshua could say another word, it was strange… usually he could say such things without a care in the world yet when he said it to Joshua he felt a distinct emotion… he wasn't sure what it was, but he slowly turned to face Joshua a grimacing look on his face.

"I just want to be alone… you didn't do anything wrong…"

Odd said in an isolated tone as his eyes moved around Joshua, to this day he still blamed himself for there end… odd just couldn't move on after Yumi and Ulrich vanished. Joshua noticed however as he also turned his head, a portrait hung over the empty space opposite to Odds bed, a male and female holding hands… it took him a moment before he realized something… he could see where the painful look in Odds eyes came from.

"They are the two who left you behind… aren't they?"

Joshua said in an empathetic tone as Odd just closed his eyes and let off a weak sigh, he didn't bother to respond as Joshua simply looked toward Odd.

(Odd POV)

_A faint feeling was within me as Joshua questioned the portrait I had painted of Ulrich and Yumi hung on the wall, two of my best friends… my only friends, I didn't know how to respond as my eyes closed. My mind slipping softly into my memories… this time however there was no pain… in fact, it was the first day I had arrived at Kadic, Ulrich and Jeremy… my first friends… then Yumi, and in my memories I could see them all fade, I stood alone… all alone… but in that same instant a figure appeared… my eyes slowly opening as I could see the figure clearly._

"_They never ran away, I lied… but, I just couldn't…"_

_I chocked out with grief as my eyes began to water, my vision blurring as I closed my eyes, my heart… it ached, my own self loathing… it was clear to me… even after X.A.N.A had taken Ulrich and Yumi… I was never alone, Jeremy… he couldn't have known… and even in the aftermath he tried so hard to get them back… and I just pushed him away, I blamed him… and I knew that… I wasn't willing to accept it and this was what I became… I hated myself but within the midst of my own thoughts I was drawn back to reality as my eyes opened, arms wrapped around me in a comforting way as I simply leaned into them, my face pressed against Joshua's shoulder as I could feel tears stream down my face._

"_Are you ok?"_

_A worried voice came to my ears as I let everything out… my head shifting up and down weakly as I nodded while I soon found my arms wrapped around him, I held him close and in this moment I never wanted to let go… I never wanted this to end, but soon I felt Joshua's embrace lessen, my head raised and looked Joshua in the eyes, such beautiful eyes… and slowly the pain had all but vanished as my arms untangled as his own did._

_(End POV)_

Slowly odd pulled away from Joshua, his body in an upright sitting position as his face was red, he felt weak yet he didn't care as his gaze was set upon Joshua's orbs, a faint smile as Joshua only looked back, a calm yet caring look in his eyes as odd could feel a small bit of his burden lift, however this moment did not last long as a shrill howl soon echoed through the halls, the two boys looking toward the door as Joshua helped odd to his feet.

"That thing… it's here."

Joshua said with a shaken voice as odd rose to his feet, quickly he closed the door and turned the lock, his hand digging in his pocket as he pulled his mobile into view, his thumb moving across the hidden face of the phone as Joshua just looked on, he wasn't sure how odd was feeling… but it seemed… that moment had effected him in some way, he looked more at peace… granted not by much but enough.

"Jeremy."

Odd said into the small phone, a shocked voice responding on the other end of the line as Joshua just looked on, he remembered Jeremy… the one odd had threatened in class.

"Do me a favor… get your ass to the factory… we have some unfinished business…"

Odd said as Jeremy responded with a slightly fearful tone of his old friend as on placed his left hand on his forehead.

"Why you ask? I'll give you one hint… X.A.N.A woke up."

Odd said coldly over the phone as Jeremy had begun to argue with him, bringing up the fact that X.A.N.A had been deactivated and such, this only caused odd to furrow his brow as he placed the phone to the door. The shrill howl echoing down the hall, loudly in passed through the door and into Jeremy's ear as soon odd placed the phone to his ear; the line already dead as odd thus closed the line and looked to Joshua a calm placid look in his eyes.

"Come on… we have to get out of here… Joshua."

Odd said softly as Joshua only nodded in response.

**-Kitsune-Foxer:** Well this is chapter four. Chuckles, yet again this one kinda bugs me in some way… I don't know why. However I hope you all enjoy it! But if you find anything confusing or something like that please point it out so I can pull this down and fix the issues. You know what to do now heh, R&R ppl. And chapter five… I might delay it a tad bit more as my writers block still has yet to fully dissipate. Till next time Kitsune out!


	5. Siege the source!

**Chapter Five: Siege the source.**

**Notes:**_Ok, I do not own code lyoko… I never did and most likely never will… thus I do not own the characters that were created by France 3. However! I do own this little fiction as well as the original character Joshua. If you like the Fic and want to put it up somewhere else, be my guest… however please notify me and of course be kind enough to credit me._

**The Review Box**

**Crocodile:** Thanks, I hope I can keep pleasing… even if my update times are like totally crap ;;

**Numbuh 7/10:** Don't know if it is complex… heh, but it sure as hell has given me a hell of a time now to make this chapter… aside form my computer…

**ActChick13:** thanks :D I enjoyed writing that last chappy… even if it forced me into a corner where I couldn't think of what came next. Lol.

**Pheonixofthenight:** Well, I don't have an exact time of which I update but here it is, sorry for the wait.

**Unknown:** Yep, they most certainly are, sorry that you don't like it but I can't please them all, heh.

**Note to all my reviewers:**

Yet again, as last time I'm sorry it took me so damn long to get another chapter up. Comp troubles, collage, and work have been a real bish as of late P but things seem to have been lightening up so hopefully I won't take so long next time… unless my comp decided it wants to frag this mother board too –prays that isn't the case- lol. Now, on to what you really came looking for, story!

* * *

The sound of a howl, the screams of fear, the yells of pain; it all seemed to have fallen to a dull silence, ominous and foreboding as the two male's sat for moments, of course Odd had already declared that they had to get out of there, but the issue was simply how? The Tarantula most likely at this point was posted outside in the hall looking around, or maybe it wasn't… sadly there was no real way to check. This posing the large issue as Jeremy most likely had already left, hopefully he had made it out already simply because he was the only one who could get him back on Lyoko, without Jeremy even if Odd could escape with Joshua… it would all be for naught if they could do nothing and with this did he place his back to the wall left of the door, the orbs that rested in his head hidden behind thin layers of skin while a bead of sweat trailed down his brow. What to do? What could he do? Trapped and uncertain… not even a weapon to defend himself in case the nasty "little" bugger was still out there, on the same token they couldn't simply go out the window… it was a rather long drop.

"What is that thing… I don't think I have ever seen an animal like that… much less spouting laser's from its appendages…"

Joshua asked in a lull of a tone as he didn't really want to bother Odd that much as he thought to find a way for the both of them to escape. Though Joshua only could think of himself as a nuisance at the moment… he was sure that this wasn't the first time one of these things had presented itself before Odd, mostly this came to his mind as he heard how the black and red haired boy speak to the other on the phone, yet he couldn't figure how or where he would have seen one before yet he kept his distance for Odd as he found himself plopping down onto the other male's bed, as Kiwi popped up out of nowhere, a small patter of his paws on the floor as he soon came to sit at Odds feet, his right paw rubbing at his masters leg yet it didn't seem to draw his attention, of course… even if he didn't look it… Kiwi as a rather smart dog, and being that he always was in the room… there where things hidden in there that even Odd didn't know about, but his master only seemed to ignore him and continue to think, Kiwi who of course wasn't quite pleased with this of course pattered over to Joshua and hopped onto his lap softly. A small bark as Kiwi pressed his head to Joshua's chest, almost as if he was trying to push him… or maybe tell him to follow, Joshua wasn't quite sure as to why the dog had begun to this but Kiwi seemed to hop up and walk over to the closet in which he was put in to sleep and hopped onto his hind legs, his right paw again clawing at something, though it was the door.

"Hmm? What is that dog doing?"

Joshua pointed out in a puzzled tone as the every now solemn Odd finally turned his head, his brow furrowed while gazing toward his pet who was clawing away at the dresser, though he didn't hold a rather annoyed look for long as he made his way toward the dresser, his right hand reaching out as Kiwi hopped away and walked back toward Odds bed; Odd of course took the idea that if Kiwi backed off that he was supposed to open it, of course he wasn't sure why he should… and more to the point… this side, after all… when he and Ulrich shared a room, they split the dresser and this wasn't Odds half, of course… after he lost them he didn't really pay mind to it, but he also didn't really want to open it though if Kiwi thought he should… well, they say a dogs sense is uncanny… and thus odd pulled his arm back, the door creaking open like it always did as Odd just flung it open afterwards as it was making to much noise.

"Ulrich… you son of a bitch."

Odd pointed out with a rather sarcastic tone as he leaned forward, Joshua only cocking a brow as Kiwi had a rather smart ass look in his eyes, of course, Joshua had felt left in the dark as odd leaned back, a pleased look in his eyes as he backed up, his body turning as his right hand was gripping a long slender object.

"What is it?"

Joshua said blatantly as Odd just pulled his arm up, his hand gripping a shaft of wood, most likely teak from the weight while at the mouth there seemed to be a separate object stuck into the wood, Odd of course swaying his head as he knew just what this was, though from all that Joshua could tell… well, it was a katana. Though of course this wasn't just any katana, it was actually the one that Yumi brought in with her samurai armor… of course that day had been a disaster when X.A.N.A had possessed it and attempted to kill them all, but this was that very same blade… though from what Odd could guess… Yumi most likely gave it to him for something or some reason, maybe from his proficiency with it? Though it didn't really matter at the time as Odd wasn't the best with one of these weapons, but he was sure he could find his way around it as he just looked down at it with a rather lame set of lamenting eyes but only shook his head whipping away the look.

"I think this might be a bit of help…"

Odd said calmly as he switched it between his hands and took a step toward the door, though when his foot came to the ground a sharp sting ravaged his body sending him to his knee with a grimaced look, of course… he would have ended up on his face if Joshua hadn't caught him, his right arm across Odds chest, hand planted on his right shoulder as Joshua's left hand was pressed to Odds back softly, Odd of course was a bit shocked as he didn't realize just how bad his physical status was, it seems his little fit did more than just haunt his mind, it ravaged his body though what also didn't seem to slip past his mind. Joshua, he got to him so quickly, of course Odd had already figured out that he was not in quite the shape to kill that damned spawn of a psychopath computer, this in mind he raised his left arm, presenting the weapon to Joshua.

"you know how to use one of these? I sure as hell don't… and I ain't quite in the shape to improvise…"

Odd Pointed out as Joshua only slipped back onto his behind, Odd looking at him with a cocked brow as Joshua swayed his head from right to left, a rather worried look in his eyes, that look of uncertainty, that look of fear. What could it have been? Why was he so scared to try? Odd of course found nothing, no reason… but then, this boy…he almost seemed… it almost was like he had suffered as Odd had, the feeling of uselessness, the same feelings that had overtaken Odd, he could remember his mind and will, they had been thrown into chaos and all that arouse was that lingering feeling, that knowledge that you had failed… you failed at something that there was no reset on… you failed… not a goal… but you failed the people who needed you the most. That same look shined through Joshua's eyes to Odd… behind that soft and warming gaze… there was that lingering sorrow which only drew an empathetic look from the black and red haired Odd.

"I-i… can't, I would just be in you're…"

Joshua protested yet his words, they didn't hold for long as he felt a warm hand press to his cheek, his face… along with his words just froze as with his eyes opened Odd gazed back, though as opposed to what could be expected from the Odd everyone knew on the outside… there should have been a stern look, even Joshua had expected such a thing yet on the other end could the German boy see those placid eyes, those very eyes that captivated his eyes, mind, and heart.

"I'm not scared… I don't know what it means to be scared anymore, I don't know what it means to live… anymore. I'm a shell, I have nothing to live for, but you… you don't run from me, you're not scared of me… I thought… that maybe my only facet of life… I thought it was just broken when you first spoke to me. I was wrong; you showed me something only four others had… you acknowledged me as a living thing… not someone to be left alone. You gave me a reason to try to live…"

Odd uttered in a rather shaky voice, Joshua of course… only one word, one thought trailing through his mind as from the random whispers he had heard through the halls when he made his way around campus not to longer before, people… they spoke about Odd, the cold hearted, the violent, and with all those titles… they don't reflect him, but how? How did Joshua give him a reason to live? He couldn't grasp the thought.

"How…?"

Joshua said softly to the obviously shaken Odd who was spilling out his pain, his emotion that was locked away inside, his mixed feelings of his lacking of emotion, his lack of compassion, and his lack of a will to live, how did Joshua manage such a feet, and why… why did it impact him so much, it almost felt like he was looking into his own future through those words as he could remember his own past flaws, the flaws he hid from others… and even his own locked away sorrows.

"Because, you… care."

The words slipped from Odds lips, Joshua; in his mind, it felt like a click as he closed his eyes, he couldn't look at Odd, the boy who put all his trust into Joshua… because even with the words passed, he couldn't find that confidence, he couldn't find a reason, yet his train of thought was cut when the feeling coursed through his body, the feeling of his lips meeting with others, of course… he was surprised, yet he didn't pull away, he didn't want to… that feeling that it ushered into him, the feeling of requited emotion, yet from Odds view… Joshua, a boy who was falling down the same road, yet in most cases he wouldn't have cared, but for this one, to steal the taste of his lips, he couldn't stop himself from it as his tongue slipped into the other males mouth. Joshua accepting as he just sank into the moment, his body tingling as he himself probed the other in the same manner with a soft moan. Sadly however to his dismay, he felt it all begin to fade as Joshua opened his eyes, Odd only inches away from his own face, his eyes looking into Joshua's once more with that same weak yet caring look.

"Because… you stole my heart… that is how you gave me the faith I can be happy, and that is why I have faith in you…"

Odd said

(Joshua –PoV-)

'_I gave him… faith? He has faith in me?'_

_The thought, it coursed through my mind as deep down I could feel it, the words… he said them to me, not with that cold tone like with everyone else… to me this seemed as though the real person was speaking, not a shield that was produced to fool others, but why me? I couldn't understand, yet I could feel it. Even if we didn't know much about one another, it felt like in that one moment, like we had met before, that feeling of sorrow, that same feeling that tied into my own._

"_That thing, its still here… doesn't matter… I'm sure if I hack it up it will die."_

_I said aloud, not all that sure as to why I had said such a thing, yet I didn't have time to question my own thoughts as found myself gripping the katana that was in Odds hand, without thinking I rose to my feet and made my way to the door, looking back at Odd who was slowly getting to his feet. A small smile on my face as I could feel an odd sense of trust, a sense of my worthlessness no longer being present, and with that I opened the door, and slowly I moved into view of the odd looking four legged thing, my left hand clinched tightly around the wooden sheath of the katana Odd had found in his closet while the thing slowly took movement before my eyes, its umber colored body climbing to all four legs yet it did not move forward, it only lowered one leg to the ground as if getting down on a knee while it presented the upper two arms towards me. I knew what it was going to do, I remember how it attacked the gym teacher… whatever his name was… even though to me it didn't matter much as I was sure that those beams it shot… well, I doubted that they would just sting. Quickly though I was oddly compelled by some strange force as my right hand crossed my torso and gripped the hilt of the weapon, a firm grip that in an odd way felt familiar to me; but why… I didn't really know, it isn't like I had ever used one of these things yet it felt like this was the right way to hold it, yet there wasn't much time for me to think as the Tarantula had shrieked and let off a volley of shots toward me, my right hand of course not to my notice pulled upward quickly, the blade entering the path of one of the beams and easily deflecting it as I dashed forward._

_The thought shot through his mind as he watched the tarantula continue to fire now, a constant rate now, though to me it seemed linear as I held the blade half in the sheath and half out, my arms, they seemed to almost move on there own as I closed in, shifting my right arm around to always place the blade in the way of the beam as on occasion I had to take a step to the side to avoid a low shot as I came in quickly, at this point it the tarantula would have needed to back away to hit me of course, yet before I knew it I the feeling to leap came to mind, and like all that happened so far, I obeyed this feeling without a second thought as my right leg tucked, my body shooting forward and upward, my left hand drawing back and tossing the sheath aside as my right hand raised, the knuckles turning white as I brought it past the side of the tarantula, my arm twisting as my left arm rose high, moving my forearm to the curve on the spine of the blade and pushing downward as the blade sunk into the eye. The last thought that had come to my mind, that eye… I didn't know why… it had drawn me in, this strange subtle message to strike it and without the second though the blade screamed down, cleaving through the eyelike symbol that I had drawn on the wall of Odds and hopefully soon my own room as well._

_(End PoV)_

The Umber colored monster let out an agonizing howl as from his dorm room doorframe Odd looked on with a rather relieved look to see that Joshua was alright, yet while watching something had nagged him, how did he know where to hit it? That aside how he knew that way of moving, granted it wasn't exact… but how did he know how to fight like…

Odds train of thought was run off course as he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, quickly Odd dug into his pocket and brought his silver mobile to his ear, he didn't need look to see who it was as a rather congested voice came through the line.

Odd, I just got the supercomputer back online; there is no doubt about it… X.A.N.A is back… but when I got on, there was something strange… a tower just deactivated… anyways, get down here now, the sooner we get this over with the better.

Jeremy said as he hung up the phone before Odd could even respond… yet that didn't stop him from sneering after he brought the mobile before his face, yet Joshua called out to him as without realizing it Odd took a step forward, that same pain shot through his aching muscles bringing him once again to his knee, Joshua of course coming to his side, and of course he moved in front of the injured male, down on one knee.

"You shouldn't walk… I can carry you to that factory you were talking about."

Joshua said, granted Odd hesitated for a moment but just gave up on the thought of his image and crawled onto Joshua's back, thought as Joshua stood he slid the sheathed katana under Odds rump, a feeling that even to Odd could and did cause a slight blush as Joshua could feel Odds heart beat, it had grown in pace yet he didn't think much of it aside from the warm feeling it gave him, the feeling to know that he could be of use… and Odd of course reached his right arm up and directed him toward the main building, Joshua moving at a rather hefty running pace as when he had begun to cross the court yard a Kankerlot got in the way… and needless to say Joshua didn't take the time to bother as he literally smashed it underfoot and kept going (A/N: Yes, I know the main doors are pull, but lets pretend they aren't…) and with his shoulder Joshua shoved the door open and made his way to the boiler room where he stood before a large iron door… it was broken open but that was most likely by the tarantula that Joshua had cleaved through earlier and thus he followed Odds directions, his breathing somewhat deeper which could be heard as he descended the dark stair case and on occasion a blast could be heard.

"Freaks, get out of my way!"

Joshua yelled aloud as he was now tearing through the sewer, red beams whizzing by his head as Odd took refuge behind his carriers body, though oddly Joshua didn't seem quite the adept at dodging the blasts as before, yet he still only suffered a nick here and there as those boots came crashing down on every little orb like spider that got in his path.

* * *

**Kitsune-Foxer:** Well, I know to all those who are reading my story… you probably don't care, but here it is… late as ever (like always T.T) I began working on this idea after I got my comp actually stable and working and my internet connection also stable, I enjoy this chappy a lot, and I hope that you do to :D and if not, the you know the deal… tell me through a review what you think


	6. Party in the muck

**Chapter Six: Party in the muck.**

**Notes:**_Ok, I do not own code lyoko… I never did and most likely never will… thus I do not own the characters that were created by France 3. However! I do own this little fiction as well as the original character Joshua. If you like the Fic and want to put it up somewhere else, be my guest… however please notify me and of course be kind enough to credit me._

**The Review Box**

**BobbyNeko:** I now dub thee the lone reviewer lol. Anyways, thanks for the comment and I hope to bring yah more later and maybe more ;) or maybe not

:( it all depends heh heh heh.

**Note to all my reviewers:**

Well, fastest update yet, though the lone reviewer was well, the only reviewer, so please, if you read drop me a line, be it flames or something helpful to my writing. Either way I hope you enjoy the chappy where I play guess who XD

* * *

No matter what, it always turned out wrong. No matter how much hope, everything always seemed to fail. The blasting, the reverb of the sound within the tunnel, the red lights that danced across the face of the water, it all seemed to repeat itself in the mind as lungs filling slowly, within himself, with all his remains did he question, why? Was it just a game? The attempt to ruin all he had, to take away everything he held dear? It seemed like everything was staged, like nothing really was done… and yet he believed so much back then, he hoped that one day they would come out on top… and yet they were already a million miles behind there enemy, they were always behind from actions to the realization that there efforts were all in vein, and now he was here, reflecting on the failings of himself, his friends, and everything else they had done. They freed her, they lost there friends, and they called in victory. They believed them to be hero's, not for what they did… not for what happened. No, hero's because they always stayed, they could have always left, they could have all simply decided it wasn't there problem. No, they only stayed and fought till the end, they protected everyone… so why? What was it that always drove them to nothing but a sad ending? Also, in the end what was the point?

"_1… 2… 3…"_

He couldn't grasp it, he couldn't understand it as he could always remember the smiles, the jokes… he could remember everything and yet he couldn't help but wish things to be the past, he didn't want the future, it held nothing but pain, it held his every hate… it held within it… it held himself, what he had become and yet he couldn't figure why… his parents already might as well have disowned him, they never spoke to him, they always were just to busy for him. All he had was his memories, all he had was the visage of his friends locked away within his dreams, his memories.

"_1… 2… 3…"_

Always counting on them, always looking to confide his pain in them, and always hiding behind a smile when everything was wrong, every thing he had done, every reason he had to live for was gone… and now he laid, his body floating beneath the filth, in a way he felt right at home, he felt comfort knowing he was surrounded by the very thing he had become. Yet he could still feel it, he could feel his body slowly numbing… and yet it stung, it bled out, and the water around him red, yet even at that he the pain slowly filtered away, he knew it should hurt, he knew he should be screaming… and yet he didn't have the strength. He felt so weak, like reliving the time of there death.

_Don't just sit there; you have to create a world that is safe, a world without danger."_

His mind flashing back to the past again and yet it didn't hurt, but was it a memory? It was to calm, it didn't hurt like all the others…

How?

He thought to himself as he could still see the red light flashing above himself.

_We will give it our all; we won't let them just go around hurting people._

_-before-_

"Move!"

A voice commanded as from behind did he watch as he limped into the darkness, everything was cleared out and he was staying behind to buy time since he took a shot to the leg, even after which he still stood, blood rolling down the back of his leg as the pants were burned away showing a bloody hole in his leg, he didn't wince, and he didn't scream. He only did what he promised as the svelte body limped into the darkness; behind he could see the flash's of light, he could see the sparks fly as the sound of blasts slammed through the stone tunnel. He was fighting, slowing down the freaks for the one he cared for… and yet with the injury he wouldn't last long… he knew that, and yet he had chosen to be the martyr for something he knew nothing about, for someone he didn't even know.

"I'm losing everything… all over again…"

The svelte boy said in a lament as he limped, believing that it wasn't going to be like his own words, and yet he felt the opposite, as if he wanted it to play out the way he spoke. His mind a shattered reality that seemed to counter its own thoughts and its own feelings but he couldn't stop now to thing as he moved through the dark tunnels, his mouth opened as he panted, his body hurt all over while he found his left hand against the wall, it was murky and wet… and yet it was all he could support himself on as his right hand was placed over his heart, all that was going through his mind was the thought of making it to the factory. Though as always there was a kink in the wires while he came to a dead halt. The hum of wings in the air as before him had a green humming bird insect looking creature hovered, a mosquito looking right at him as he stepped back slowly, one step as made however as a red beam shot toward his body, each eye opened wide as a red sheen appeared in his eyes.

_Don't worry, when your in danger, we will always be there to help you._

He could hear in his head as a spark shot up in his face while a bright flash appeared in the air, a large thud echoing as a purple haired boy dropped in front of him, his knight in shining armor one could say who turned to look to the svelte male, Blood dripping from his left shoulder while the arm hung limp, the lower right leg covered in red from the calf down.

"I'm late… sorry."

The hero said as he forced a smile on his face, the svelte boy smiling back as he found himself wrapping arms around the one before him, it hurt… but he didn't care as he pressed his face into the one he loved, of course he gained a return as the svelte boy looked up, his lips parting and yet he only was hushed as the other only swayed his head, the svelte boy knew that this wasn't the time for words… yet no matter what, he still wanted to say them but only shoved it off from his mind as he moved an arm over his shoulder.

"Were almost there, don't worry."

The svelte boy said as they both began to move down the tunnel, a black ladder in sight while they crossed over the last side tunnel, and yet everything always went wrong as from the tunnel did the hum of wings again come while from the darkness did they fly, a pair of red shots as an arm shifted and a body thrown aside, the two impacts heard as three splash's became audible while the svelte boy hit the ground hard, his head rebounding off the stone as the last thing he could hear was a set of bangs which followed a set of bangs.

_-Meanwhile-_

The clacking filling the air as thin fingers danced across a board of buttons, a screen glowing softly before the figure while running scans over the areas, already had the tower been located and yet it wasn't the thing being searched as quite the opposite it was an anomaly that had once again appeared, a second tower activating and yet not one under the dominion of X.a.n.a and yet so far nothing, not a single bit of information came up while the figure turned hear head for a moment upon hearing the sound of the room's lock disengaging, a thing figure moving through the steam let off with two bodies slung over his shoulders, a pair of this black framed glasses resting on his face, the lenses covered with a thin layer of water while his outfit was drenched, his blond hair sticking to his head.

"What happened?"

A somewhat high pitched female voice questioned as the blond laid the two down softly the figure in front of the computer rushing to assist as the blond only looked towards her as her slim body came toward him, her pink hair a tad tussled as they were now on the floor, both still breathing lightly.

"They had a bit of resistance I think, since they took so long I went to get them, found the both of them in the sewer."

A congested voice responded.

"Odd is fine but this guy doesn't look so good…"

He stated as Aelita only let off a small sigh of relief while she moved back to the computer, the anomaly again had vanished as clearly in the moment had neither noted that the wimpy nerd managed to lug two people up a ladder, down a stair case, and into an elevator while on the floor did a rather painful grown slip.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious Odd, what happened down there?"

Jeremy questioned as he made his remark to Odd who placed his right hand to his forehead while his mind began to compile all that had just occurred. His body thus shot up into an upright sitting position while he found his right hand shifting down to his lower abdomen, teeth gritted as he winced with pain.

"Where is Joshua?"

He questioned through a grunt while Jeremy only pointed down toward the rather… bloody boy who lay on the floor beside Odd.

"He is still breathing, only shallow wounds, bled a bit but the burns seemed to cauterize before anything severe, he should be fine… still banged up though."

He stated as more of a bluff as he really wasn't sure… and only making a guess from the fact that his body was not letting blood like earlier.

"What happened…"

Odd questioned as his head ached; his mind not quite clear on what had occurred as it was all to sudden… though he noted quickly that Jeremy was drenched and raised a brow.

"Well, your friend here took a dunk and you took a knock to the head."

He responded as Odd began to scan the room, he was in the factory alright, and he was in the computer room, though he didn't question how he got there, and in his mind could he remember only a slight bit, only remembering being shoved out of the way and three splash's.

"X.a.n.a… I have to go to the scanners…"

Odd said in a much more relaxed tone as he knew that Joshua was alright though he also noted that the still knocked out male was also drenched and the Katana was gone… but because of that he slowly got to his feet, his body stumbling forward while he grimaced, Jeremy going to support him and yet Odd only threw his hand up while he made his way through the elevator doors.

"Look after him, and get me into that damned world…"

He said as Aelita dashed into the elevator beside Odd as it closed, the large object thus going further into the ground as Aelita leaned back against the wall.

"You like him, don't you?"

She said as Odd said nothing.

"I think you two look cute together, though at least you get to start again… without X.a.n.a."

She stated as Odd let a small chuckle off which was rather strange to himself as the door had opened before them, steam rolling from the lock as they both walked forward, the scanners open as Odd walked past the first, his hand running across the side, his head hung low as his body turned and entered the scanner across, the one that he had always used.

"I will stop him one more time… just watch me."

He muttered to himself as he looked toward the other two scanners, Aeilta standing in one with her back turned as the door slammed shut.

Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization!

The words blaring over the intercom as everything simply faded to black.

* * *

Kitsune-Foxer: Well, Chapter 6 is here . Fastest update yet! yeah, it took me a bit. Around 3 ½ hours but bleh, I like it… but what I think is kind of well… less important than what you think. So, I ask! Read and Review please! Kitsune out. 


End file.
